A Time to Sow
| Pages = 226 | Year = 2378 | ISBN = 0743482999 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Summary ;From the book jacket: :'' On the cusp of their epic battle with Shinzon, many of Captain Jean-Luc Picard's long-time crew were heading for new assignments and new challenges. Among the changes were William Riker's promotion to captain and his new command, Riker's marriage to Counselor Deanna Troi, and Dr. Beverly Crusher's new career at Starfleet Medical. But the story of what set them on a path away from the Starship Enterprise has never been told.'' :Until now. :More than two centuries ago, the Dokaalan sent an unmanned probe into the void, bearing a distress call for anyone who could save their doomed world. But the message reached Federation space too late to save the planet or its people. :Or so it was believed... :Generations later, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the ''Enterprise-E are stunned to discover the last of the Dokaalan – now only a colony fighting to stay alive in a decrepit asteroid mining complex. Although their home planet was destroyed long ago, the survivors hope to someday transform a nearby planet into a new home for their people. But bitter divisions exist among the Dokaalan, sowing the seeds of sabotage and terrorism – and placing Picard and the Enterprise in the middle of an escalating crisis that can only lead to total destruction!'' Memorable Quotes "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." : - Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH) Background Information * In the aftermath of the mission to the Rashanar Battle Site, the Enterprise-E is assigned to discover the fate of the Dokalaan. Characters Canon Characters ;Beverly Crusher : Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise-E. ;Data : Chief Operations Officer of the Enterprise-E. ;Geordi La Forge : Chief Engineer of the Enterprise-E. ;Jean-Luc Picard : Captain of the Enterprise-E. ;William T. Riker : First Officer of the Enterprise-E. ;Deanna Troi : Counselor on the Enterprise-E. ;Worf : Federation Ambassador to Klingon Empire. ;Kell Perim : Conn officer of the Enterprise-E. ;Alyssa Ogawa : Chief Nurse on the Enterprise-E. ;Taurik : Vulcan engineer on the Enterprise-E. ;EMH : Emergency Medical Hologram Mark I on the Enterprise-E. ;Alynna Nechayev : Admiral at Starfleet Command. Orders the Enterprise to the Dokaalan system. Non-Canon Characters ;Christine Vale : Tactical officer of the Enterprise-E. ;Tropp : Denobulan doctor on the Enterprise-E. ;Giancarlo Wu : Chief Aide to Ambassador Worf. ;Melorr : Bolian security officer on the Enterprise-E. ;Zelev th'Chun : Andorian security officer on the Enterprise-E, ensign. ;McPherson : Security officer on the Enterprise-E, ensign. ;Graham : Security officer on the Enterprise-E. Friend of Ensign McPherson. ;Diix : Andorian engineer on the Enterprise-E, lieutenant. ;Veldon : Benzite engineer on the Enterprise-E, ensign. ;Leisner : Engineer on the Enterprise-E, ensign. ;Hjatyn : Dokaalan First Minister. ;Nentafa : Dokaalan doctor. ;Creij : Dokaalan Science Minister. ;Nidan : Dokaalan Security Minister. ;Ryndai : Dokaalan council member. ;Faeyahr: Dokaalan engineer. ;Alerott : Dokaalan supervisor on terraforming station. ;Kalsha : Spy References Archer, Jonathan; ''Crazy Horse'', USS; Dominion War; emotion chip; ; First City; Forrest, Maxwell; Genesis Project; Klingon Empire; Kolvoord Starburst; P'Jem; Promellian battle cruiser; Qo'noS; Rozhenko, Alexander; Seyetik, Gideon; Sheliak; Soval; Starfleet Academy; ; Tau Cygna V; Terraform Command; terraforming; Ti'Mur; Trill; Vanik; Velara III; Venus; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan Science Academy; ''Ya'Vang'', IKS ;Ballard : Shuttlecraft on the Enterprise-E. ;Dokaa : God in Dokaalan mythology. ;Dokaal : Dokaalan homeworld destroyed by seismic forces. ;Dokaalan : Humanoid species native to the Dokaalan system. ;Ijuuka : Planet in the Dokaalan system, site of terraforming project. ;Jeluryn Sector : Region of space where the USS Crazy Horse discovered the second Dokaalan probe. ;Outpost Takir : Dokaalan mining facility. ;Skiff : Small maneuverable Dokaalan spacecraft. ;Zahanzei Council : Ruling body of the Dokaalan people. External link * cs:A Time to Sow Time to Sow, A